There Will Always Be Grace
by fireisprettybeafraid
Summary: Grace Elizabeth Harrison's life at hogwarts is filled with awkward moments, pumpkin juice, first love, an angry cat named Barney, friendship, and a certain redhead by the name of Fred Weasley. Will they find love? Or will fate intervene... (rated T, may change later) Fred/OC minor OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

There really is nothing quite like being woken up by the sensation of a set of claws digging into your cheek. I let out an exaggerated groan as I opened my eyes to see my obscenely over weight grey tabby cat Barney staring at me icily, having pulled back his paws, waiting for me to get up and give him treats.

"I'm up, I'm up you fat demon spawn." I grumbled, pushing my curly brown hair from my face.

I shoved Barney off the bed, and slowly began the task of getting untangled from my covers. I finally sat up straight, and tiredly looked around my room, feeling slightly out of place. There was something I was supposed to do today, but I couldn't quite remember what it was. I looked at the foot of my bed where my dresser sat, and observed the moving photos. One perk of being a wizard was that rather than dull still photos, you had moving ones that felt like they were interacting with you.

In the first photo was a younger me, standing by my father's first car, hair pulled up in a signature pony tail, a large toothy grin on my face wearing a dark green polo, a knee length brown corduroy skirt and brown mary janes. The photo was black and white, but I could remember the outfit clearly, as it had been a very big day in my life, my first day I, Grace Elizabeth Harrison ever left to go to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry to learn the art of magic.

The next photo was me at 12, hair chopped to my shoulders, wearing a lavender turtle neck, denim knee length skirt and black mary janes. I was about the same height, my blue eyes bright with excitement and nervousness. In the next photo I was 13, and I had shot up like a bulb that summer and was tall as the rest of the boys. I wore a turquoise polo, blue jeans, blue sneakers, an a strand of pearls. The next few photos I stayed the same height, in one I showed off my first earring, and in one I had finally blossomed and looked like a girl instead of a feminine boy, as most girls do until puberty.

It finally hit me, I was supposed to leave for school today! Thank Merlin I had already packed the week before, but no matter how prepared I was, my nerves would take over until I was at the train station and seated.

I slid out of bed, reached into my nightstand for Barneys tuna treats, and dumped a few on the floor so I could get ready without him stalking me. I heard him munching happily as I rushed over to my vanity and looked in the mirror, blue eyes surrounded by pale skin that refused to tan looked back at me, with bright red lips that were slightly chapped. I quickly ran some product through my curls, knowing that if I didn't they'd poof up and frizz the minute I went outside or engaged in any activity. Looking back in the mirror, I felt satisfied. My hair reached just below my collar bone, and I only had one pimple and it was on the side of my nose. I had a habit of always breaking out whenever anything remotely stressful was happening, but today was a good day it seemed.

I changed into a dark green fitted v-neck sweater, blue jeans, and knee length brown leather riding boots. Makeup was not in the cards today as I had packed it all into my suitcase.

I took my time walking out of my room and going to the kitchen, it was still fairly early and I didn't want to disturb the downstairs neighbors, seeing as they just brought home a baby a few nights ago. My parents and I lived in a flat in London, it was a modest place but within a block there was a market, a bookstore, and a small café. It was also one of the few places that allowed you to have pets, so overall I wouldn't trade this place for anything. Except a castle, that would be pretty badass if I do say so myself.

I heard my parents in the kitchen talking, and walked in. I smiled at my mother's bickering voice, which was impossible not to smile at, as whenever she got annoyed she used her new York accent. She was a muggle, and grew up in New York city, Queens I believe, and met my father who was a wizard when they both happened to be vacationing in Mexico. I got my hair from my mother, and almost everything else from my father, except for his height. When I had my growth spurt in my third year, we thought I'd be tall like him, but after that year I remained the same height and am just slightly taller than my mother.

"Good morning Grace, ready for school? If you want, we can always let you stay home and go tomorrow!" my mother exclaimed, receiving an eye roll from me. This was the same thing she said every year, she, as she put it, "couldn't stand to see her baby leave her for so long."

"Mom, I'm fine, I'll see you over the holidays, ok?" I said happily, sitting down next to my father and grabbing a pancake off his plate. He glared at me as I folded it up into a triangle and happily devoured it.

"There are other pancakes love, did you have to take mine?" he questioned.

"But the platter is so far away! And yours was right here, nice and convenient. You wouldn't want me to strain my wand arm and be defenseless would you?" I pouted, still munching on my breakfast.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're full of shit?" he said with a grin, grabbing another pancake from the stack in the middle of the table.

"You do sir, every single day since I was born." I said, finishing my pancake and reclining in my chair.

"Well better hear it from me than from strangers I suppose." He said, returning to his paper.

"Mom, when are you going to take me to the train station?" I asked, feeling slightly more excited to be starting my sixth year of magic school. There was also a part of me curious to see who the new defense against the dark arts teacher would be and if they would last, I had a bet going with a friend that they wouldn't.

"Well once you manage to get Barney in his cage, we can leave. I have to take your father to an eye appointment." She said, rolling her eyes at her husband who visibly tensed at the thought of seeing a doctor. Luckily my fears were much more rational, like spiders and fish. Neither could be trusted.

I groaned at the thought of having to get that damn cat into his cage, every time it got more and more difficult, and I always ended up covered in scratched and cat fur. I was so excited when I got me Hogwarts level and it said I could get a pet, I immediately knew that I wanted a cat. He looked so cute at the store, all bright eyed and innocent, little did I know it was all an act.

I got up from the table and started the hunt for Barney, hoping he would be lounging somewhere and I wouldn't have to fish him out. Luck was on my side, as he was sprawled out on the sofa, cleaning his paws, still in a good mood from snack time. I carefully got the cage from the foyer, and placed it on the ground a few feet from him, hoping he hadn't seen it yet.

"hey Barney, how's my big fat lump of lard doing today?" I cooed, scratching him behind the ear lovingly, as I positioned myself to grab him. He purred into my hand, and closed his eyes, giving me time to strike, I grabbed him and held him to my chest as I crawled over to his cage as fast as I could, wincing as he dug his nails into my shoulder, hissing at me. I turned him around and tried shoving him into his cage butt first, but the little demon spawn wasn't having it, and chomped down into my wrist.

"Just get into the cage you obese demon! Damn you to hell!" I shouted as I finally got him in the cage and slammed the door closed, nursing my wounded wrist. I glared at the cat, as he growled back at me. His eyes were glowing and the growling was just too evil to comprehend at the moment.

"I see you managed to get him in there in record time, good job." My father said, grinning down at me on the floor as I tried to catch my breath.

"Have fun at the doctor daddy." I muttered darkly, glaring at him form under my lashed.

He tensed up again, and walked out the flat in a huff, as I smiled in triumph. Theses little victories gave me reason to live.

I grabbed my jacket from the back of the sofa, and used all my strength to pick up the cage that held the cat demon of London within in, and quickly checked that my wand was in my right boot

I took a deep breath and looked around, this was my second to last year at Hogwarts, and after that I was to venture out into the world and find my place in the world. Whether the muggle world or wizarding world I wasn't sure yet, but I had a feeling that this year I might be able to finally figure it out.

I lugged the cage outside and down to the car where my parents were waiting for me, my mother snapped my picture, tears in her eyes and quickly got into the drivers seat so I wouldn't see her sniffling.

Like my mother, I was a very emotional person, if something upset me, the world would know, if I was sad, everyone in hearing distance would know, but unlike her and more like my father, it took much more effort to make me upset or sad.

The drive to the train station was filled with talking and bickering and loudness, my mother and I were both very loud people, my quiet voice was what most people referred to as almost shouting. It was obnoxious, but I'd learned to be comfortable with it. And it helped with my friends, as it was quite a rowdy group of people and if I wasn't loud id probably never get a word in edge wise.

I smiled at the thought of being reunited with my school friends, the 'charming' Weasley twins, Katie bell, Angelina, and Hermione and Ginny.

When we got to the station, my mother rushed out of the car and enveloped me in a hug, while my father stood their smiling wistfully, ruffling my hair when my mother finally released me from her iron grip.

"Goodbye mom, bye dad, I'll see you guys over the holidays, please try not to miss me too much." I said with a sly wink, even though I could feel sadness welling up in my chest.

"have fun love, and if any schmuck tries anything just owl me and ill contact their parents!" my mother added, her queens accent kicking in, and hearing the Yiddish that id grown so fond of over the years.

"I'll keep that in mind mom." I said, sharing a smile with my dad at her overprotectiveness that usually got on our nerves.

And with that I headed towards the crowd, carefully maneuvering my cart so I wouldn't hit anyone, Barney still growling angrily from inside, earning wary looks from people we passed. Why couldn't I have gotten a normal cat that just ignored me?

I reached platform 9 ¾ when I saw a familiar pack of redheads, and two very familiar ones that towered over the rest.

"Freddy! Georgey!" I exclaimed, rushing over with a big smile on my face.

"Gracey love, if I didn't know better id swear you had gotten taller." Fred said, giving me a lopsided grin.

"come off it Fred, I think our little girl is taller this year! Her head reaches my shoulder!" George exclaimed, demonstrating by standing next to me.

"bug off you little shits." I exclaimed gruffly, shoving George playfully in the shoulder.

"aw, were just messing with you love. No need for that language." Fred countered with a wink, that sent little shivers up my spine.

"Fred, we both know there's no point in that, if Gracey here stopped swearing like a sailor her head might explode." George chimed in with a laugh, winking at me conspiratorially.

I laughed along with the twins and couldn't help but feel this year would be different from the rest, whether that was good or bad I would just have to find out.

**A/N sorry this chapter is so slow, I just wanted to introduce her and get all of the basics out of the way! Next chapter will be out very soon, and will be up sooner if I get reviews! Reviews keep me happy and not put things on hiatus! But yeah, this Is my new story, I have severe writers block with my other one so hopefully this will help. Please enjoy, please review, and please feel free to message me with ideas! I love hearing from you all :3**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

The twins escorted me onto the train, all of us talking and laughing as they filled me in on the goings on at home, and how the family was doing. Apparently they had gone to the quidditch cup, or the wizarding cup, I really wasn't well versed in wizard events. I'd met the whole Weasley clan once in Diagon alley, they had been getting their books signed by one of our old professor's, I can't remember his name but he left before the term ended, out of the blue and nobody ever heard from him again. But I had met his mother and father, who were the most adorable married couple I'd ever seen, and I also formally met Ginny Weasley for the first time, and from there on we became very good friends despite my being a few years older. I'd been very impressed at her standing up to the infamous Draco Malfoy, and from there on decided I was adopting her as my little sister. I'd always wanted a sibling after all.

The train was very crowded and I nervously toyed with one of my earrings, smiling politely at people I recognized, but overall I was just trying to make it through without tripping over anyone like I'd done in my second year.

Since we were rather early we found an empty compartment towards the middle of the train, and made ourselves comfortable. I kept Barney in his crate next to me against the wall, hoping he would calm down soon. His growling was starting to give me a headache, and he managed to catch Freds attention, which in hindsight isn't that hard to do.

"Aw, why don't you let the poor guy out Gracey, I'm sure once you let him out he'll be right as rain." Fred said confidently, reaching over to the latch as I slapped his hand away.

"no way, he's in a nasty mood and will destroy the place. It took me forever to get him in here, and he's not leaving until we get to the castle." I grumbled, eyeing the growling cage warily as though he would burst through the little door at any moment.

"don't be such a worry wart, I'll put him right back in once we get to Hogwarts." Fred retaliated, once again making a daring move towards the cage.

I blocked the cage with both arms and kicked him in the shin as hard as I could manage, there was no way in hell that Barney was getting out of his cage in this little space while he still probably held a grudge against me. Fred took the opportunity to poke me in the side with his wand, making me jump up and squeak in surprise as the twins doubled over laughing and I tumbled clumsily to the floor.

"That was not funny you ass!" I shrieked, kicking him and George repeatedly in the legs while they laughed at my misfortune.

"Aw, I'm sorry love, let me help you." Fred said between laughs. He reached down and grabbed my hand, and in a fit of anger I tugged as hard as I could and pulled him down with me. He landed with a thud next to me, and I began to tickle him without mercy. We were rolling around laughing and pinching each other until George finally intervened.

"well don't you two look like a lovely couple." He said with a grin.

I stopped what I was doing to catch my breath, tears rolling down my cheeks from laughing so hard, and felt my face redden faster than a firebolt as I realized what a compromising position we were in. my legs wrapped around his torso in what was meant to hold him still while I attacked, his body over mine, face nestled in the crook of my neck and hands on either side of me.

"get off you big lug." I managed to squeak out as I released him, wiping the tears off my cheeks and propped myself up on my shoulders, giving him my best death glare which most likely wasn't even the least bit intimidating.

"I'm quite comfortable actually, and the view just can't be beaten." He answered cheekily, and I could feel my chest tighten and cheeks burn even more. I shoved him off with as much strength as I could muster and scooted into a proper seated position against the door, fixing my hair which I was sure was all over the place and frizzy. After all the work id put into it that morning too, how depressing.

"You're such a weirdo Freddy." I said, regaining my composure, hoping my reddened face went unnoticed.

"I'm sure it was just as enjoyable for you as it was for me." He answered, getting up off the floor and sitting back on the bench next to his brother, reaching out to me and helping me get up.

I huffed and sat back down next to Barneys cage, realizing that the hissing and growling was finally over.

We all sat and continued to chat, laughing and joking until finally we were joined by Lee and Angelina. Angelina sat right next to me after we hugged and squealed after having not seen each other all summer. I said hi to Lee as well, although truthfully he had always been more of the twins friend than mine, but he was always good for a laugh and he always let me sit next to him when he was announcing at the quidditch games.

"how was your summer Grace? Did you go see your mom's family?" Angelina asked, excited to here about my trip to America.

"I did, it was really cool, although a bit of a culture shock, but really not that different than London. Although, the entire time my bobe kept asking if id meet some of the nice Jewish boys in the neighborhood." I said with a laugh.

"bobe?" Angelina asked, not familiar with Yiddish.

"It means grandmother." I said simply, always forgetting that not only were my friends were from wizarding families.

"I love these little vocabulary lessons." She said with a laugh, saying the word a few times out loud.

We continued chatting about our summers and what we had accomplished, when the train finally departed, and Katie ran in out of breath, always late. Ever since I first met her in first year, she had yet to ever arrive on time to anything, it was quite astonishing really, but at least she was committed to something.

"Hey guys, you wouldn't believe the hell I went through to find all of you, she said, plopping herself down on the bench, breathing heavily as though she had just finished a particularly vigorous duel.

"I bet we wouldn't believe it either." I said with a grin, earning a glare in return.

"We can't all be prompt and perfect like you." She said, closing her eyes and leaning back into the seat.

"I know, I've learned to understand though." I said smiling, as she opened her eyes to grin back at me.

We had a very rocky friendship, not that we seriously fought or ever disliked each other, but we were frank and honest, both of us having very strong personalities. Angelina was to me like a blanky to a baby, she was there to always comfort me and calm me down. In return I kept her constantly entertained. Together we were an interesting group, especially when the boys were involved.

Speaking of the boys, as Angelina and Katie began to talk to each other, I snuck a look at Fred, and felt my chest tighten. He was my best friend, as was George, but of the two he was more out going, he initiated the pranks and jokes and activities, George contributed and was just as much if not more than an evil genius than Fred, but he and I really clicked, we were both opinionated and playful and while George tended to be more polite and stick up for me, Fred wasn't afraid to pick on me and treat me like an equal and I loved it. In fact, id realized it last year, but I loved him. Maybe not love, I'm only 16 so maybe I don't know what true love is, although my parents were 17 and 18 when they got married, and in the wizarding world it was fairly typical for younger witches and wizards to marry early and fall in love. But who knows, maybe it's just a crush.

He started to turn towards me and I quickly turned my attention to Angelina and Katie, trying to figure out was being discussed so I could join in.

Eventually I joined in the discussion, and the train ride was filled with jokes and games of exploding snap. The train ride had to be my favorite part of the Hogwarts experience, or at least it was in the top five. I always hoped that rides would last forever, but just as it always did, it ended and we finally reached Hogwarts.

The view always left me temporarily speechless, which anyone who knows me or has talked to me for five minutes would know is a very rare and unusual thing to happen.

We ended up having to split up for the carriages, and Fred and I managed to score one for ourselves, although I felt slightly guilty seeing little second years struggling to find carriages.

"I really missed you this summer love, and of course I missed Barney." Fred began, looking around at the scenery.

"I missed you too Freddy, there really is nothing that can replace you and georgey." I said in return, smiling at him.

"you should visit us next summer, mum loves having visitors." He said, looking over at me with a lazy grin on his face.

"hm, I guess I can consider it, but you'll have to be very nice to me." I said with a wink, lifting my legs and putting my feet in his lap.

"Nice to you? You're the one always abusing me, love." He said, feigning a hurt expression.

"That's complete bullshit." I stated, nudging him in the stomach with my foot.

"Language please, miss. You're corrupting my innocent young mind" he said, wagging his finger at me in a scolding manner.

"Me? Corrupt you? Where did you get this wild imagination Freddy!" I said with a laugh.

I loved how comfortable we were with each other, where we could just sit and talk about nothing, sure I could talk with all my friends, but with Fred I could just relax. I recalled when I dated Oliver Wood for a month the year before he graduated, I cared for him, and I enjoyed our time together, but we were never totally comfortable around each other, I blame myself partially as id never had a boyfriend before and was guarded, but he was also always totally focused on quidditch. I wondered what it would be like to be with Fred.

"Grace? You there?" I was startled from my thoughts as Fred called to me, jabbing my legs.

"We're here Gracey, figured I'd tell you since it looks like it's going to rain." He said with a smile.

"Well aren't you such a gentleman." I answered coyly, pulling my feet off of his lap and following him off of the carriage.

Even the walk to the castle wasn't silent, as it never was when it came to us, we could talk for days on end and still find new things to discuss.

FREDS POV

I discreetly watched Grace climb down from the carriage, enjoying the view. She wasn't traditionally beautiful with long straight hair, exaggerated curves or anything like that, but she was always ideal for me. Those round blue eyes that could be either angry and or excited, her curly brown hair that always moved with her, and it was just an added bonus that her chest bounced around when she laughed. Damn I'm such a perv. I mean, she's my best friend, these are not thoughts that I should be having about her.

Id thought about asking her out many times, but the time was never right, and things were great now so why change things?

GRACES POV

We finally reached the great hall, and I separated from Fred to say hello to Hermione, I'd met her the year before in the library when she saw me struggling with my charms essay. With her help I managed to get the highest grade in my class.

I quickly rejoined my group, and waited for the sorting to begin. Although, looking up at the teachers table I could see, something was up, and even Dumbledore had an extra twinkle in his eye. But what caught my attention the most, was the empty seat where the dark arts professor should be. Things were definitely going to be intense this year. I could feel it.

**SQUEE finally done! Figured id squeeze in a little fred thought in there…..im always curious about what's going on in other peoples minds when I read… and I cant take credit for the chest thing, one of my friends said that the other day and I thought it was beautiful….just beautiful…just remember kiddies, the more reviews I get the faster each chapter gets put up, also, if you want to see something happen or have an idea let me know, id like this story to be the best it can be. Also I promise things will get more interesting soon! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW! I want to hear what you guys like, want to see happen, etc. hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I'm doing as best I can as my copies of the harry potter books were all destroyed when my basement flooded during nasty ole hurricane sandy -_- so this is from memory, if anyone would like to help me out and make me a time line of sorts or let me know where I can find an accurate one that would be awesome. Im going by the movie and having the other schools arrive on the first day. Thank you for reading, and thankyou so much to the two readers who reviewed! Enjoy :3 and REVIEW!**

The great hall was filled with the sound of students chatting amongst themselves, the squeals of girls reuniting with friends, guy's high fiving and shouting to each other across tables. The Gryffindor table was filled with smiles, and I was so happy to see everyone after a long summer, a lot of people had changed. The Patil twins who had rightfully earned the title of school gossips, both blossomed, Neville Longbottom was taller than ever, but his features were defined, I looked down the table to see Ron, and smiled at the sight of the gangly and awkward teenager, but was happy to see that his posture was improved, not by much, but enough for me to notice.

I wondered if I looked any different, I knew I had grown half an inch, and I had started wearing lip gloss and mascara, but I suppose since I saw myself every day I wouldn't really notice if id changed. Although I'm quite certain I looked the same as I always had, although hopefully I appeared more mature and womanly.

Looking around I saw many more people I knew, and like always, I felt myself tear up a bit. This place was my second home, and I'd really missed it. I was so sentimental today, mental note: check the calendar, make sure I packed 'feminine supplies'. And painkillers. And Ellie, my stuffed owl.

The great hall was filled with noise, when the booming voice of Dumbledore came from out of no where, announcing the entrance of the first years. As usual, they walked in behind professor McGonagall, wide eyed with awe, keeping their distance from the tables, as though we were foreign creatures ready to devour them. Although, if this was the Slytherin table I wouldn't blame them for being fearful. I cast a glance over to said table, seeing smirks of recognition, boredom, and some very eager young ladies casting hopeful looks to the self-proclaimed 'Slytherin prince' Alexander Diotrephes. His family had been involved in the wizarding world since the very beginning, and rumor had it, his ancestors had been crucial in Salazar Slytherins becoming a great wizard, and were key pieces in he who must not be named first uprising. He saw one of the girls eyeing him, and winked, her face turned white and she nearly swooned. I swallowed the urge to roll my eyes, and looked back onto the sorting, to see it already almost over. There were hardly any first years this year, something to consider. My mother had been very diligent in making me aware of signs and warnings. She was very superstitious

Once the sorting was over, I turned to grab some rather delectable looking chicken off of the platter in front of me, when Dumbledore called out to the students again. I turned to the teachers table, surprised, and saw that twinkle in his eye again.

In all honesty though, I was so hungry, I tuned out a little to nibble on my chicken leg discreetly, hoping nobody was looking.

'oh dear merlin, this has got to be the best chicken I've ever had.' I thought as I finally was able to eat something.

My temporary ecstasy was ended, when I heard a collective murmur in the hall, and looked up, seeing Fred and George exchanging looks of eagerness.

"What did he say?" I asked, wondering what could have them so excited. Was the ban on joke products lifted?

"Did you honestly ignore Dumbledore over chicken?" Angelina asked incredulously as I wiped my mouth on my sleeve and smiled sheepishly at her.

"I was really hungry, I forgot breakfast and the thought of candy on the train was nauseating, I was really really really hungry." I whined.

"You really are something, Grace." She said with a smile, as Dumbledore began to continue his speech.

"He announced that we are hosting the tri-wizard tournament this year." Fred whispered into my ear, sending familiar shivers down my spine.

Tri-wizard tournament? Why would they start that again, wasn't there always some sort of fatality or mauling or something of that sort? This was just asking for serious trouble, and I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

My thinking was interrupted when everyone started yelling and booing.

"That's rubbish!" Fred cried angrily, pounding his fist on the table and successfully making me drop my chicken leg.

I elbowed him in the stomach in retaliation.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" he groaned, rubbing his stomach, which I was sure proudly displayed a six pack from years of vigorous training with Oliver and the rest of the quiditch team.

"You made me drop my chicken you git." I pouted. "why are you all upset anyways?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at George who was arguing with another sixth year, quite enthusiastically I may add.

"You can only enter the tournament if you're 17, which is total rubbish if you ask me." He said, almost yelling.

I rolled my eyes, yeah he was smarter than most of the people at this school, but he almost cried the first time he saw the Giant Squid in our first year.

"Enough!" Dumbledore yelled, causing all the arguing to cease, and attention to turn to him. It was moments like these that reminded me why this school was the safest place in the world. This time, I was actually going to pay attention to what Dumbledore said, and I'm quite glad I did because I learned that two schools were to be staying here for the duration of the tournament. And if we were hosting two other magic schools, then that meant we would most likely be hosting durmstrang, which was rumored to have some of the fittest guys in the world within its ranks. Although now I have to admit to myself I've spent too much time goofing off in the library with the Patil's.

Sadly of course, the schools would be arriving later in the year, but Dumbledore had one last trick up his sleeve, as usual. There was to be a judge or sorts, who could not be tricked that we were to submit our names to if we wished to join the tournament.

Once his speech was over, everyone turned to the food excitedly, digging in like hungry animals. Except of course, two angry ginger headed twins.

"What makes being 17 so special? I can out do half the seventh year class in defense against the dark arts, we should be able to join." George spat, as he stabbed his baked potato with a fork.

"Come on Georgey, don't let that get you down. Your brother has an idea." Fred replied, finally calm and collected unlike his twin. Sadly this calm was more scary than reassuring.

"Fred, please tell me you're not planning on entering this for real, they banned this for a reason." I tried to explain, feeling my chest tighten with worry.

"That's only because people weren't prepared, I'm prepared." He said with a confident grin on his face.

"You say that now, but let's see how confident you two would look if faced with something like a three headed dog!" I challenged, jumping in my seat when Ron and Harry choked on their pumpkin juice.

"You guys alright over there?" I asked, eyeing them with worry.

"Yeah, fine, were fine. Aren't we fine Harry?" Ron asked, eyes wide and ears red as he looked at harry with an odd sort of desperation.

"Totally, right as rain." Harry added, looking down at his plate and refusing to meet my eyes.

"Right." I said slowly, turning back to the twins, who were whispering to each other excitedly.

"Just let them have their fun, you heard what Dumbledore said, the judge guy can't be fooled. They will have to settle with watching from the stands like the rest of us. Katie said, sighing as she watched to the troublemakers plot beside us.

"I just don't even understand why you would want to do something so reckless, there hasn't been a tournament in forever, why are we starting again?" I asked, attacking my own baked potato with worry. What if I knew one of the people selected and they got hurt? What if anyone got hurt?

"It's eternal greatness, you're remembered in history as one of the greatest wizards or witches in existence!" Lee chimed, excitement on his face.

"Oh? Can you tell me the names of any of the winners?" I challenged.

"The last winner was a guy from Durmstrang, don't know his name though." Lee said, losing confidence as he finished his statement.

"That's what I thought, you'll be famous until the next tournament, or at least for a few years." I stated.

"You sound just like my mom." Katie said with a laugh, everyone around us nodding in agreement.

I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment, I was just trying to look out for everyone, I didn't mean to sound like some worry-wart mother figure. Honestly, that's the last thing that I wanted to do.

"But that's why we all love you." Said a familiar voice on my left as I felt an arm land on my shoulders.

I felt my face redden more as Fred gave me this lopsided hug, and leave his arm there while he ate. Katie gave me a look with a raised eyebrow, and I knew I'd most likely finally been caught.

"If you love me as much as you claim, you wont enter the tournament." I said cheekily looking up at Fred with a hopeful smile, even though I knew there really was no stopping him or George once they had an idea in their heads.

"While there is no measurement of my love fair lady, how can I prove myself worthy if I don't win the tournament?" he answered dramatically, putting his free hand over his heart.

"You're such an idiot." I murmured, registering how close his face was to mine, and knowing full well there was no changing his mind at this point.

"But I'm your idiot." He finished with a wink, as he pulled his arm back from my shoulders and began to finish his dinner.

"Well, if any of you need me I'm about to fall over, and I'll be in bed." I announced, standing up from the table as everyone waved.

I left the great hall as quickly as I could, and stopped at the first non moving staircase I could find and sat down with my elbows on my knees and chin in my hands. What was I going to do about my crush on Fred this year? Clearly people were starting to notice, and most likely it was going to get back to him, but what if he didn't feel that same?

"My my, what's a Griffendor doing away from the pack? That's not something you see quite often" husky a voice said from in front of me.

There in all his glory was Alexander.

"What do you want Diotrephes?" I asked, warily pulling my hand back to my pocket where my wand sat, ready for action.

"you and I both know you're rubbish at dueling, so lets just relax and keep our wand in out pockets, okay?" he said, smirking as I groaned in frustration.

"I repeat, what do you want? Can't you see that I was busy?" I said testily, regretting my fifth year with every fiber of my being.

"Busy sitting on a staircase by yourself? Well if you must know I was going to the dungeons and saw you here, figured you could use some cheering up." He answered simply, walking over and leaning over me, smirk growing as I felt my chest tighten and I reached back for my wand.

"What's going on here?"

I breathed with relief as some Hufflepuffs rounded the corner.

"Nothing, just a chat between friends." Diotrephes answered, leaning back and walking away, waving a hand in the air dismissively.

One of the hufflepuffs walked over and I vaguely recognized him as Cedric Diggory, a seventh year and fit one at that.

"Are you alright?" he asked, holding out his hand to help me up.

"I'm ok, thank you for being at the right place at the perfect time." I said, accepting his hand and smiling, hoping I'd get feeling back in my legs sometime soon.

"It's no problem, you should probably head to your common room, never know when a snake will come out of hiding." He said with a small smile as he went back to his group and they walked off towards their common room.

Nice guy, I thought. He was right, I really shouldn't be lurking around alone, so I headed to the portrait of the fat lady, mumbled the password and ran to the girls' dormitory as fast as I could and threw myself onto the bed with my things near it.

"shit shit shit shit shit!" I screamed into my pillow, as memories of last year came back to me.

**Hey guys sorry this took so long! Hope you liked it, may be changing the rating because of the bit of swearing going on, but nothing heavier than that should be happening so no worries! Please review, and again, I no longer have my copy of the fourth book so if anyone would like to help me out timeline wise that would be great! Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovelies! i have missed you! I know these chapters are going fairly slow, but it will be worth it in the end! A friend is lending me her book and the movie for reference **** thankyou so much potterphilosopher for the review, it sorta kinda definitely made my night! Alright everyone, enough daudling, here is chapter 4 of there will always be grace! And be sure to review, I will update only when I get a review, and the sooner/more reviews I get, the faster I shall go! Squeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

A sharp pain on my hear pushed all memories away and with a shriek I flung myself from the bed and landed in a heap on the floor, the second time today that I was in this position. Rubbing my ear I looked up to see Barney sitting on my bed, eyes narrowed at me and eyes twitching.

"You damn fat cat! That hurt! I should hurl you out the window!" I yelled, collecting myself off the ground and giving the cat the most intense hateful glare I could manage.

He stared at me, eyes narrowing more, and then looked at the trunk at the foot of my bed, then back up at me.

"You bit me just for some food? Don't the house elves feed you? Any more treats and this bed will collapse under the pressure." I grumbled angrily as I made my way to the trunk, against my better judgment to fetch the commander his treats.

I opened the trunk and grabbed his treats, seeing a small package on top of my skirts. I immediately recognized the pale yellow paper as my mother's signature gift paper and smiled to myself. First thing was first though and I grabbed some treats and threw them onto the bed, as Barney attacked. His fur prickling and hissing as I sat on the bed, as though I would honestly steal his food.

I opened the package to find some handmade truffles, her favorite thing to make and my favorite thing to eat. I popped the chocolate wonder into my mouth and felt the chocolate melt, and felt all the day's troubles slip away.

"What do you have there?" I heard from the doorway, I opened my eyes which I hadn't even realized I had closed and saw Angelina and Katy standing in the doorway. I grinned and revealed the box to them, as their eyes widened.

"Your mum is the best!" Angelina said, walking over and grabbing a piece, savoring it as I had.

"You can't just take one, she didn't even offer you any." Katy said, eyeing Angelina who rolled her eyes.

"She shares her mums goodies every year, what was gonna change this year?" Angelina answered, crossing the room to her bed which was directly across from mine.

"It's just manners I suppose." Katy said, caving and taking a chocolate from the box I had set on my bed as I changed into some green flannel pajamas.

"I doubt I will ever know what boredom is now that I have you two to entertain me." I said, sitting on the bed smiling at my friends.

"so glad to know that youre amused." Katy said sarcastically, walking over to my bed and making herself comfortable. Barney growled as he had not found the very last treat, and katy shoved him off the bed.

"katy!" I yelled, looking over the bed to watch the fat cat roll over onto his stomach and prepare to launch himself back onto the bed.

"you have to show him whos boss. And he really should lose some weight, he cant be happy being so huge." She said, eyeing him as the whole bed creaked upon his arrival on the bed.

"im pretty sure he loves it. And we tried putting him on a diet. He then shredded the curtains, tore apart the couch and pooped in the closets. He just wont let it happen." I said frankly, eyeing the cat with distaste, and wondering why I ended up with the worlds most conniving cat.

"whatever you say. Now whats with you and fred?" she asked point blank.

"what?" Angelina and I asked in unision, as she jumped up and climbed onto the bed, being very wary of Barney who she had never been too fond of since he bit her way back in first year.

"you've been staring at him all day, don't think I didn't notice last year either. You like him. Don't you." She said as more than a statement than a question, and I could feel my face heat up.

"you like him? Why didn't you tell me!" Angelina cried, poking me in the arm with an annoyed expression.

"I never said that I liked him!" I protested, even though I was well aware that the end of this charade was near, katy was a bloodhound, and she smelled a scent and I was not clever enough to hide it.

"don't insult my intelligence." Katy sniffed, crossing her arms over her chest and giving me a knowing smile.

I sighed, and leaned back onto the bed. "fine, I like him. Are you two happy?" I groaned as Angelina asked katy for the details on how she figured it out.

"doesn't matter, what matters is, what are we all going to do about this now that we know?" laty said, eyeing me questioningly.

"what do you mean?" I asked, actually clueless.

She rolled her eyes, "what I mean is, are you going to tell him? Is one of us going to tell him? Or are you going to be a wuss and say nothing, hoping for the best?" she listed, Angelina nodding along, watching me with interest.

"I don't know, I just figured id keep it to myself, hes my best mate, and in case you haven't noticed, hes totally daft in the feelings department. Hes never had a girlfriend or even dated anyone!' I protested, looking up at the two of them.

"There! The proof he likes you back!" Angelina shouted.

"what?" I asked.

"He's gone on plenty of dates, believe me, I walked in on him asking a girl to hogsmeade. If he didn't tell you, it's because he cares what you think, more importantly, doesn't want you to disapprove of him, and wants to be seen as available just in case he finds out somehow that you like him back!" she said happily.

"Plus, he's always offering to help you with things, and he never tries to test any pranks on you, in fact, he's never pranked you." Katy said thoughtfully.

I rolled my eyes, "he thinks I'm soft, I asked him once why he never pranked me and he said he thought I might actually cry." I said.

"But how did he say it? He was definitely lying." Angelina said hopefully.

"I don't remember, we talked about it awhile ago. And as much as I'm loving this cute little interrogation, I'm tired and classes start tomorrow. Can you bother get off my bed and let me sleep?" I said, finally having enough. If I continued blushing at this rate I might set fire and end up burning Hogwarts to the ground.

"Fine fine, we are done for tonight. But don't think I'm finished." Katy said, sliding off the bed and heading over to her own.

Angelina was a little bit slower, and for a moment I thought something was off. She was excited as usual, but thinking about it, something seemed somewhat forced. I wanted to think about it some more, but I must have been much more tired than I thought, because almost immediately the world went dark.

The next morning, I managed to wake up before Barney, and saved myself from the claws. But even I knew, that while today I won a small battle, the war was still on.

I sighed and got out of the bed quickly as possible, knowing full well that if I didn't I would just fall right back to sleep. I stood up, and immediately regretted it, feeling a sharp pain in my head.

"ugh, what the hell is this." I grumbled, stumbling to the bathroom, trying not to wake up the entire dormitory. I walked in and the candles lit up, I hissed and closed my eyes, trying to keep the lights from attacking me.

I slowly opened my eyes, and painfully adjusted to the light, and groaned in realization. Coffee. I hadn't had it a couple of days. I knew the stuff was addictive, but damn this was not enjoyable at all. I quickly thought to breakfast, and was painfully reminded that we were served pumpkin juice, not coffee. I think there might be milk, but I don't recall the delectably enticing aroma of freshly brewed coffee. That in and of itself should be a crime punishable by law.

I washed my face and combed out my hair, running some gel through it with my fingers, watching the frizzy curls turn shiny and manageable. I parted my hair on the side, swiped on some mascara and light pink lipgloss, and headed out of the bathroom to wake the other girls. As quietly as I could.

I regretted waking them up, as they all began to make so much noise, and they opened the curtain so that god awful sunlight could come in. I slid into my uniform as fast as I could and bolted from the room, needing to get as far away from the noise as I could.

I made a beeline to the great hall, hoping some food would fix my mood and hopefully my headache. I really wasn't in the mood to have to visit madame pomphrey and her stern gaze so early in the year.

I found a bench and shielded my eyes from the light as I anxiously grabbed some oatmeal and began to eat in quiet peace.

"Well look who's up all bright eyed and bushy tailed!" I cringed as a loud voice nearly screamed into my ear.

"Keep it down." I growled, looking up into a familiar set of eyes.

"Why now, that's not a nice way to talk to your best mate." Fred said with a grin, not paying any mind to my foul mood.

"Stop, talking." I stated, trying to eat the oatmeal like I had originally planned.

"what's wrong?" I looked up, hearing the genuine concern in Freds voice.

"I have a major headache, I'm not in a good mood. Sorry for snapping." I grumbled, trying not to pop my own eardrums, and feeling bad for making Fred worry.

"Do you wanna see madame pomphrey?" he said, standing up and ready to escort me.

"No no, it's just from lack of coffee. I should be over it in about a day or two." I said, waving my hand in dismissal.

"Why didn't you just say so?" the happiness back in his voice as he grabbed my arm and pulled me up, dragging me away from my food and out of the great hall.

"Where are you taking me/" I said, wanting to yell but knowing it would be better for me if I just kept things quietly.

"I got into the habit of a daily cup of coffee myself last year, when I realized I would get headaches without it, I figured out a way to get my hands on it." He said, not looking back, and still holding on to my arm.

"But where are we going?" I asked again, trying to keep up.

We stopped in front of a portrait of a fruit bowl, as Fred gazed at it triumphantly.

"Is this it?" I asked annoyed, having gotten my hopes up only to have them crumble.

"You'll see" he said with a wink as he reached up to the pear, and tickled it with his finger. The portrait then swung open to reveal a bustling kitchen filled with house elves.

"Dear merlin, why didn't you show me this before?" I asked, watching the little creatures rush around making delicious smelling food.

"Honestly? I forgot." He said sheepishly, winking again as I glared at him. This would have been so useful those long nights during that time of the month where all I wanted were some damn pickles and fudge.

A small house elf walked over, smiling up at Fred. "What can I help you with today?" it asked in a squeaky voice that made me melt. He was just too darn cute! At least, I'm pretty sure he's a he.

"Two big cups of coffee my good sir." Fred requested cheerfully, leading me over to a small place to sit.

"Thanks for showing me this." I said, genuinely happy, my mind focused completely on the thought of a warm cup of coffee in my hands, the hot bitter liquid warming me all over.

I awoke from my thoughts to see Fred smiling at me.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I hadn't been dosing off for that long.

"Nothing, you just look nice when you're thinking and relaxed." He said casually, looking up as the house elf brought over a tray with two mugs of coffee.

"Thank you." I managed to get out as I snatched the cup and brought it too my nose, taking a deep inhale as the earthy aroma filled my nostrils, with a slight trace of bitterness and a hint of sweet.

"Cream or sugar?" Fred asked, gesturing to the other things on the tray.

"No thanks, I like mine black." I said.

"Same here." Fred replied, smiling at me.

We sat there in silence, drinking our coffee, although I did notice that he kept stealing looks my way. Did he really like me back? Or was there something on my face? Maybe he was just lost in thought and happened to be looking in my direction, like I did sometimes to other people. That was actually what started mine and Olivers brief "romance".

I just wished we could sit like this forever.

**Here you go lovelies! I would write more, but my fingers ache and im out of Tylenol at the moment! And I want to get this up as fast as possible. Be sure to review review review! I love hearing from you guys, it means a lot and it doesn't take much time ****hope everyone is well ^_^**

**Review review review review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my darling readers, I am back, hope youre all excited! Still waiting for my friend to drop off the hp book I require, so this chapter will have nothing in common with the book, this is just some fun stuff, more Fred since we gotta build up that romance! And maybe see what is up Alexander Diotrephes's sleeve….. so here you go, be sure to review, it's a small price to pay for this cheap entertainment. **

"Grace. Grace!"

I looked around wildly, seeing I was sitting in a chair, at a desk, professor Mcgonagall lecturing on something involving transfiguration, I think we were looking at turning clumps of glass into figures or something.

I looked to my right to see Angelina staring at me, having been the person to wake me from my daydream. I really wished I was still there with Fred, sipping our coffee. I felt my mood fall realizing I was still in class.

Youd think a school where you learned magic all day would be fun an interesting, but it was just like muggle school. We weren't doing magic all the time in fact it was quite rare, much like muggles in math, learning to solve problems to do to solve real life problems but never actually solving the real life problems in class the way they would in 'real life'. And practicing spells over and over when we were was tedious, and often left me not being able to look at my wand for the next day. I grimaced, remembering back to charms and how the first chunk of class is notes, followed my repeating the spell over and over, then going over the proper way to move the wand, leaving only a few minutes to actually try the spell. I internally groaned at knowing the few hundred charm spells I still couldn't do because learning them was homework, and I never got around to it.

"Would you stop dozing off? She's going to notice." Angelina hissed, eyeing the board, taking notes. Meanwhile Katy was exchanging notes with a Ravenclaw, most likely asking for their notes since she adamantly refused to take her own. She was convinced straining her wrist everyday taking notes would interfere with Quidditch.

"She hasn't noticed yet, so I doubt shell notice anytime soon." I answered, looking up at the board, and trying to catch up on the notes I missed, which as I looked over the board, became a seemingly impossible task to accomplish. How much of the class had I missed while daydreaming?

A few minutes later we were dismissed and I began heading to potions with Katy and Angelina. Despite the greasy haired, biased, grumpy potions teacher Snape, I looked forward to. This was what I was good at, which was why I found myself in potions as a sixth year.

"See you later guys." I said as we reached the entryway to the dungeons. Neither of them had potions, as Angelina wanted to be a sports reporter, and follow Quidditch and the many other wizard sports, while Katy was set on being a Quidditch player and had no interest in potions.

They waved and turned back, probably going to go find Oliver and talk Quidditch. I smiled, shaking my head wondering if I would ever have their dedication for anything that wasn't television.

I pulled my robes tighter as I entered the dungeons, feeling the cold air wrap around me, attacking my bones and causing me to shiver, wishing I had worn the wool sweater instead of the vest.

"Hello again." I groaned and looked over at my newly developed shadow, Alexander.

"What now Diotrephes?" I asked, looking ahead, tightening my hold on my robes, looking around to see if anyone else was in the hallway that I could go to for more likeable company.

"Oh come now, after last year I would have thought we were on a first name basis." He said, now walking next to me, with a knowing smirk on his face.

I shuddered and looked over at him with distaste, hoping that he would just take the hint and leave me alone like he had for the brief two months after our encounter, until he discovered the 'fun' in tormenting me.

"Don't give me that look, you enjoyed it." He said, smirk growing, nudging me with his elbow.

"Do me a favor and revert into a rat." I said through gritted teeth, walking faster.

"And rob the public of this face? Why that would be a crime!" he replied, matching my pace, watching me squirm.

We finally reached the room and I quickly rushed over the informally decided Gryffindor side of the room, sitting myself beside Fred and George, who felt potions was a necessary evil in the pursuit of prank creating.

I shrunk in my seat, feeling Alexander's smirk on my back.

I thought about last year, and recalled I still hadn't been able to bring myself to go anywhere near the three broom sticks since then. Even the thought of going there caused a shudder up my spine.

"That prick giving you trouble love?" Fred whispered in my ear, causing a flush on my cheeks. I looked up at him to see him glaring at Alexander with malice, knowing a particularly lethal prank would most likely befall the Slytherin.

"No more than usual." I breathed, reaching into my bag for my potions book feeling horror sink in when for a brief moment I couldn't find it, and paled at the thought of having to ask snap to borrow one of his extras that he always kept on hand.

"I have a feeling he will be backing off for a while." He said, looking down at me, winking.

"Nothing too serious, he may be a complete git, but nobody should get hurt over petty drama." I said as I finally found my book at the bottom of my bag, though feeling slightly guilty. Fred didn't even know about last year, nobody did, and yet he was still willing to stick his neck out to 'save' me from the self-involved Slytherin.

"Me? Hurt somebody? I could never do such a thing." Fred scoffed, putting his hand over his heart and giving me his most offended stare as I felt a smile sneak its way onto my face.

"You're so overdramatic." I laughed, finally feeling some of the tension leave me as I felt even more thankful for having Fred in my life. I honestly have no idea how I survived Hogwarts before I befriended him, this place had a way of being so dramatic and rather dark despite being the safest place in the wizarding world.

Sadly, he wasn't in my life the way I wish he was, and that realization broke my heart over and over again with every passing day.

**Sorry my loves that this one is so short, but to make it up to you, im going to reveal her and alexanders encounter in the next chapter, and a few other very interesting key pieces that im quite certain you all will love ;) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey lovelies, I was so impressed by how quickly I received reviews and so overjoyed, I decided to post this next chapter way sooner than planned, I was gonna wait a few days since im going on a trip, but I finished up and edited and reviewed last night so that you lovely readers could see how much I love your reviews. Big thankyou to singer of water and potterphilsosepher for your reviews, and to the others who reviewed as well. **** here you go:**

I wasn't able to mope and pity myself for long, as the large doors to the potions classroom swung open, and in sped professor Snape, frown in place, hair shining in oil. Either that man didn't shower, or was seriously into the grease look. Either way, I had the number of an amazing stylist, and for the past year or so have been contemplating slipping it under his door.

"open your books to page 15, today we will be working on a laughing potion, completely useless, but the advanced technique required should prepare some of those, less able," a pointed look was sent to the gryffendor side of the room, causing me to roll my eyes discreetly, " and even the barely competent survive this course. As you all know, you all needed an O to get into this class, but I sense that the test was rather lax. This will weed out the talented from the incompetent."

I looked down at the page, and grinned, it was a lot of clockwise and counter-clockwise turning, and very precise chopping versus mincing, but it was short and should only take me half of the class.

"I will assign you all partners, as I doubt many of you could finish this and not cause an explosion of sorts." He added, and with a flourish of his hand, opened his notebook and began to read names aloud.

I crossed my fingers to get George, as much I would love to work with Fred, I was afraid I would ogle him and mess up the potion, or pass out from being in such close proximity. Either way, being his partner was not a good idea, although there was also the plus that George was the better of the two at potions, although Fred crushed him at transfiguration.

"Grace Harrison, and Alexander Diotrephes."

I could feel my stomach churn, and could picture the smirk on Alexander's face. Were the fates upset with me? Had I upset them in some way? In what universe was this ok. The little git must have bribed Snape or something, this was just too perfect for him, and much too in his favor. I swallowed the urge to protest, knowing that Snape would add detention, most likely with alexander just spite me.

I felt something grab my hand, startled, I looked up and saw Fred with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Goodluck Grace, let me know if he does anything." He said, seriously, though with a glint in his eyes, and I could sense that whatever plan he was preparing was going to be quite a doozy. And a small part of me was dancing as my name rolled off his tongue, it sounded so beautiful coming from him.

A doozy? Where did I even pick that up?

"You will be the first to know." I said, trying to muster a smile, although im pretty sure it was more of a pained grimaced more suited to somebody with a stomach ache.

I grabbed my bag and hoisted it over my shoulder, walking over to Alexanders table as I was quite sure he wasn't planning on moving. I shot him a heated glare and sat down in the seat next to him, making sure to scoot away a few inches.

"I'm quite certain I bathed this morning, do I smell so offensive you have to crawl all the way over there?" I heard him say, and I bit my tongue to keep myself from shouting obscenities his way.

I swallowed my anger, and took a few calming breathes, "Alexander, please get the ingredients so we can get started, I'd really like to pass the class." I stated, hoping that he'd respond to my orders.

"I love a woman who knows what she wants." He said with a slow wink as he slid from the chair and glided over to the ingredients cabinet.

There, so long as we focused on the potions, id only have to concern myself with his little quips, and hopefully nothing more.

"Did you miss me?"

I squeaked as I felt hot breath on my neck and his voice in my ear and I grabbed to edge of the table, feeling my heart race and stomach churn.

I remembered being at the three broomsticks, drunk out of my mind for the first time, as Oliver had dumped me as he thought I was keeping him from focusing on the team, and the girls felt it only natural to go get wasted and gorge on food. I don't even know what compelled me to do it, or why, but it was soon too late.

"Love, I'd appreciate it if you'd pay attention." I looked up to see alexander sitting in his chair, watching me expectantly. I see, he wanted me to make the potion, and knowing Snape, alexander would get all the credit. Under normal circumstances Id force him to help, but I just wanted to get this done and get out.

I began chopping the many unicorn roots, and the rhythmic chopping of the night put me in a trance, and I returned to my memory.

It was all fuzzy, I never had much tolerance for alcohol, but I remember being in the alley, cold air blowing, alexander on top of me, I could barely move and I couldn't even see, as consciousness was escaping me, but I could feel hands all over me, hot breath on my neck, and my clothes being removed.

I woke up in a daze with a pounding headache in an unfamiliar place, naked and under some unfamiliar sheets, seeing Alexander dressing himself in front of a mirror. He wouldn't look at me, he pretended I didn't exist, told me we were in the rooms above the store next to the three broomsticks, pointed to my clothes and left. The walk home was filled with shame, the puddles on the ground ruined my shoes, but I was thankful that I wasn't in any sort of pain, as id heard your first time often left you sore. It had rained hard that night, but even the rain couldn't wash away what had happened.

I felt so dirty, so unclean, and I cried.

"I think those roots have learned their lesson dear." I looked up startled, to see alexander staring at me with curiosity. I looked down to see I had chopped them all, and was apparently about to go over them, which would undoubtedly ruin the potion.

I said nothing, and began tossing the ingredients into the cauldron, trying not to pay attention to his gaze, as he watched me complete or project in record time.

I shakily raised my hand, as Snape sneered at me and walked over to investigate the potion.

"A truly remarkable job, I suspect young Diotrephes here had quite time preventing you from mucking it up. You may leave."

I could feel my eyes water and I grabbed my things, rushing from the room as fast as I could heading in a random direction, just wanting to get out of the dungeons.

"Grace! Grace hold up!"

I couldn't believe that git actually had the nerve to follow me! I swung around with as much hatred as I could muster and shouted at him with all of the pain I had been carrying with me this past year.

"Leave me alone! Don't you get that I don't like you? You're disgusting!" I felt myself shout, and felt a weight lift off of my chest, as id never been able to release my anger at him, and it had been weighing me down. Finally I could get some closure.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, smiling a pained smile, and I could feel confusion replace my anger.

"You really are confused, aren't you?" he said, looking out the window at the Quidditch pitch.

"I'm confused? You're the one who's confused, taking advantage of me, and then treating me like garbage!" I said, feeling anger that he didn't feel any guilt for what he had done, what he had forced me to endure. I hadn't told anyone, I was alone in this because of him and the shame he made me feel.

"I never took advantage of you Grace, you're not my type." He said, running his hands through his hair, looking upset. He was upset? The nerve!

"Not you're type? Oh I see, because I'm not one of your usual model types, you were just filled with shame after what happened and decided to pretend it never happened, and that I never existed." I said, staring at him with malice.

"You don't get it. You want the whole story? Well, here it is. You threw yourself at me, in front of everyone. All over me, and we were being cheered on, so I took you outside to save face, it was raining, incase you don't remember. And by the time we got to the room you were soaked and unconscious, you really shouldn't drink by the way. Yes, I undressed you, but all I did was put you into bed. I undressed and slept on the couch. That, is what happened. I never touched you, I would never do that. I assumed you knew what happened and were going to go around the school ruining the reputation ive worked hard to build." He hissed in my face, shocking me as I never even saw him walk over.

"You're lying!" I hissed back, although, something was clicking in the back of my mind.

"You're not my type, I would never have touched you, I just wanted to get us out of there."

"Why should I even believe you?" I squeaked out.

"I'm bloody gay you idiot!"

Suddenly, things were making a lot of sense. My gynecologist never mentioned birth control, or anything of the sort after my first exam that summer. The lack of pain. The fact that if I honestly thought about, as I had tried so hard not to since it happened, none of the hands touching me ever went anyplace, indecent. And my clothes had been hanging neatly on the back of the chair, and when alexander looked at me any time since then, it was never anything other than a smirk, or just observing what I was doing.

"If you're gay, why do you fool around with all those other girls?" questioned, I wasn't a fool, and I needed to make sure of everything.

He rolled his eyes, " I don't have to fool with anyone dear, all I have to do is wink at a girl and suddenly by the next day I've snogged her in apparently three broom closets, and many other things before lunch." He said, waving his hand in a dismissive manner.

"You have got to be kidding me." I murmured. Stumbling back against the wall, holding my hand to my forehead. I had made myself miserable over something that had never even happened, that he had never done.

"Don't beat yourself up over it, I should have clarified things from the beginning. I was just under the impression that you'd tell the whole school about this. Do you know what would happen to me if word got out? If word got to my parents?" I saw pain flicker across his face as he mentioned his parents and felt sadness for him, which shocked me quite a bit..

"Your parents don't know?" I asked, shocked at the idea of hiding something so major from the people you live with.

"Of course not. I don't even want to think about what would happen to me if they found out." He growled, leaning on the wall beside me.

I nodded in understanding, I didn't know on a personal level what he was going through, but I could imagine he may be disowned, left all alone in the world. And that was sad.

I kept thinking back now, and felt stupid for just jumping to conclusions, I had been suspicious even back then whether something had happened or not. I smiled a little bit at the memory of when I first met Alexander, and wondered if he was gay.

"Well. This is awkward." I grumbled, as he nodded in agreement.

Seriously, why couldn't my Hogwarts life be normal?

**Well now, that was an unforeseen turn of events! Or at least for you guys, ive been planning this. I said from the beginning, this Is a comedy…. But ill find a suitable villain for everyone to hate, don't you worry! Personally I loved the idea of this, but I'm sure some of you may be a tad upset….. but please, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Tell me what you think! You never know… maybe hes lying… dun dun dun… **


End file.
